The Love of my life
by firewater369
Summary: It was the stupid eidolon, not him. Why is he to be punished! He would never save Calypso from her prison, instead he was going to his own prison. Wait, that island looks familiar... CALEO!


**Hello! I'm new to fanfiction—well fanfiction writing and decided to write about my otp, Caleo! Please enjoy. This is a tester chapter, I want to see if people enjoy.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Shock. Just plain shock was what Leo felt. He knew it was suspicious when the gods called him to Olympus for a meeting, but what happened in the meeting was totally unexpected to him.

_Flashback._

_Leo being a total goofball as usual, waltzed right into the throne room after the elevator opened. It took him a while for him to pay attention to the menacing gods in front of him. The architecture and the simple beauty was magnificent. A high ceiling, 12 thrones, made specifically for each Olympian, and the amount of power laced in the air was tremendous. After a moment of awe, Leo focused back to the gods. But, there was something amiss here. There was a putrid aura of hate in the air. That was seemingly suffocating. That wasn't all though. Instead of the usual Greek gods, there were Roman gods in the room, sitting on the thrones._

_Flashback over._

The one thought going through Leo's mind at the moment was 'what the f***?' From the description Percy had given him of his encounters on Olympus, he had said there were Greek gods, not Roman. So, being a little dense as usual, Leo just tilts his head to the side.

"Who in Festus's name are you guys!?" He questions aloud. Jupiter, the roman counterpart of Zeus, looked down upon the Latino, midget demi-god, who even in by mortal standards was short. He stared at him with an intense glare and a scowl on his face.

"Silence you imbecile of a demi-god! Show respect and kneel down before me!" He bellowed. At that moment Leo had a sudden thought of the Lion King, where the background music is 'Ahhhh SE DENYA! BA BA BITCHDIAMA!' Noticing the dumb and glazed look on Leo's face, Jupiter, stared with a fire red gaze.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME IF YOU STILL WANT TO LIVE!" he yelled. A clap of thunder surrounded the room. Leo, with a yelp, quickly went on his knees. Clearing his throat, spoke to Leo

"Leo Valdez, do you know the reason for you being summoned here?" With a shrug, Leo answered back,

"I have no idea. I was working on upgrades for Festus and the Argo II and BAM! I was brought to the mystical elevator of doom. With a twitch of his godly eyebrow, Jupiter asked Leo if he recalls anything he might've done to cause him to be here. When he received a no, he exploded with fury.

"Lies! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN CAMP JUPITER! PRECISLEY WITH A BALLISTAE!" Suddenly it dawned on Leo. His first encounter at Camp Jupiter certainly did not go well. He had finally realized why he was brought here. His mind said only one thing. 'Oh s***' It was all coming back to Leo now. How the eidolon had possessed him to shoot camp Jupiter. How much trouble the seven were in with the Romans. And now this started a war against the Romans. With a gulp, Leo looked at the King of the Gods.

"Um…bu-but I was possessed by eidolon?" He replied meekly. He mentally slapped his face when his reply came out as a question.

"I don't even want to hear it mortal. You can't take back what you did!" Jupiter exclaimed, with a purple vein throbbing his forehead. Okay, not the best thing Leo has done so far in the meeting. Arguing with the king god? Nope, it's not working out for him.

"For your punishment, you'll be sent to an island. An island isolated from civilization to be exact. The island will be enchanted, so even if you made an airplane or submarine, you can never escape the island." Jupiter told the scrawny Latino. The world had stopped for Leo. His mouth hanging open and closed like a fish without water. He was going to spend the rest of his life on an island. He would be stripped away from his friends. Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Coach Hedge, even Nico! Then, it all came crumbling down to him. He would never be able to search for Calypso and the Oygia Island. He would break his oath to find her. Leo tried to entreat and beseech for Jupiter to change his mind but, his decision was clear and he wouldn't budge for another choice nor punishment. This broke Leo's mind, heart, and soul. He was officially heartbroken.

Leaving was hard enough, but the goodbyes were heart-crushing. Tears and hugs were passed around the group. With Leo, the guys gave him bro-hugs and told him they'll miss him, his funny attitude, and his unfunny jokes. The girls gave Leo hugs that knocked the breath out of him. They shared tears and gave him sisterly kisses. They would always remember Leo and would try to find a way for him to be free from his punishment. He packed up all his things he felt he needed, to keep him alive. A photo album of his friends, Festus, and some scrap metal were put in the ship. The ship was smaller than the Argo II but, large enough to fit Festus. And, with a wave of goodbye, he set sail and was on his way to his prison.

**That's it! Well, please review!**


End file.
